


Saving Sato

by Lessa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa/pseuds/Lessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiko was always rather tragic, her ending made me cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose had always thought that she wasn’t attracted to women, she never had been before and prior to ‘Run!’ had subscribed to quite rigid labels but then before he took her hand she’d never been interested in a non-human. She had tossed labels and definitions out the window shortly after that in recognition of cross-species romance probably being a bigger taboo or kink than any homo-species relationship of any gender. She still hadn’t known how to introduce Tosh to Jackie, who had been particularly unsubtle about wanting grandbabies, that first meeting had been nerve-wracking for Rose even after bringing an alien bloke home. That Jackie had taken it in her stride, even looked a little relieved had shocked her and if anything brought them closer together. It was only after that visit that Rose had realised they had become more distant and a rift had developed between them at all, Jackie had been right about that and about Earth no longer being her home.

  She wasn’t sure it ever could be now and for now considered herself rather nomadic after tasting such freedom but she was now tethered to Earth, held by an invisible bungee cord of sorts.

 

In fact she had judged her mother’s reaction well. Jackie might have been a little surprised at her daughter’s choice of partner but truthfully she was just glad her Rose was beginning to move on after pining so long for her (admittedly lovable) alien git of a boyfriend, she’d never believe they were platonic. So Tosh was a girl, so what. She was at least human and from the same bloody planet, and with all the things science could do or other ways it wasn’t as though grandbabies wouldn’t ever be an option if they stayed together. They all said that time was a healer, but Jackie knew better now, Time was chaos, time could heal but as often it hurt and wounded, scarred. Time was a bastard that didn’t care about anyone caught in it’s tides.

 

She was reminded of that when the stars started going out, the more it accelerated the quieter Rose got, Tosh wasn’t at dinner as often when she had made it a priority for four years and Jackie wasn’t sure how to broach the topic. Then one sunday evening after eating an entire tub of chocolate brownie ice cream curled up on her mum’s sofa she did it for her.

“I saw you looking at me mum. Yeah, we’re still together it’s just...We hardly see each other. The walls are breaking down, I mean between universes, like this own and our one and all the others too. They’re cracking and it’s letting everything through. Some are good, some are terrible and we’re running out of time. Every time I come ‘ere I look at Tony and just… It’s hard y’know? I just know too much and I can’t forget it sometimes. Tosh, well Tosh is brilliant- might even shock the Doctor if he ever met her. I think he’d like ‘er, only the best he said and Tosh is the best. Now I kinda wish she wasn’t ‘cause then I’d get to see ‘er more. we’ve got to stop the cracks, if we don’t everything ends. You, me, Tony, Tosh, but she’s working every hour she can to make this..this thing. It’s s’posed to work by getting someone through the cracks to find help and fix it. Except it has to be me and..

I never thought I’d feel torn about going back but now…”

 

Jackie wrapped comforting arms around her daughter and blinked back tears pushing down her own feelings, they’d wait until her baby couldn’t see.

 

“Sweet’eart that’s love for you. You’ll always love ‘imself an’ I’m thinking that’s the ‘help’ you’re to look for through them cracks an’ the end of the world just wouldn’t be the same without ‘im. Tosh, well she’s your match ain’t she? You promised both of ‘em your forever and that’s alright Rose. Tosh knows you love ‘er an’ she knows you. If she didn’t put saving the world first you wouldn’t be together. You two have always put others first so now, can she make this device whatever it is take two people through?”

 

Jackie’s throat ached, everything in her wanted to grab her daughter and never let go. Mum’s were supposed to protect their kids and here she was giving her blessing to risking Rose’s life and even to never seeing her again. From the look on Rose’s face Jackie was certain the tests were soon and that their time together was running out like sand slipping through her fingers, but Jackie Tyler had already lost people on bad terms and it wasn’t a mistake she’d make again. Whatever some people thought she wasn’t stupid, hell there was a reason she’d tried to get Rose to get a good education.

Now she supposed it didn’t matter so much and she was so proud of her Rose for everything she had done. Defender of the Earth they called her and it was a name she’d earned every day since they got stuck in the second universe. She’d never call it ‘Pete’s world’, it was theirs now too.

 

“I can’t Mum, we don’t know what it’ll do yet an’ I don’t want her hurt.” She chuckled hollowly then, “I guess that’s what the Doctor felt yeah? An’ I thought he was wrong then. Jus’ being an arrogant tosser, think I might’ve been wrong that time.”

Jackie looked at Rose’s morose expression and opted for mock astonishment,

“Did you just admit to being wrong? God I want that in writing  to frame! Can stick it up on the mantlepiece next to Tony’s drawing of a Slitheen.”

It worked, Rose glanced up at Jackie slight smile and broke into giggles. She’d told Tony a doctored version of some Slitheen adventures (he thought farting was hilarious) and he’d proudly presented her with a drawing of a bright green Slitheen next to an oddly shaped egg.

 

“That’s better love, you have the best smile.” If her own was a little watery Rose didn’t mention it.

   “Thanks Mum.”

“It’s what I’m for love. And providing ice cream.”

 

That night as she lay in bed wondering if Tosh would be home tonight or not Rose thought about her Mum’s suggestion, they couldn’t all go back and Tony and Pete would leave a gap in this universe. It was odd that there had been a space for Rose at all and had always bothered her, if she wasn’t reflected in this world it had always left her wondering if she was supposed to be there or keep looking to return. Now it seemed she had an answer. What about Tosh though? What was the risk of taking her back to Rose’s ‘verse? She remembered how the Doctor’s failure to allow her to make her own choices had made her feel and the problems it caused between them. She knew as sleep took her that she had to grant Toshiko the choice and abide by her decision whatever it was, if taking two was even possible.

It was 3.30am before Tosh fell into bed beside her, she didn’t even try to undress, only kicking off her shoes and pulling the duvet over her head. Rose reach a hand over and smiled, even after all this time she slept like a log, Tosh blamed the nights in various prison cells throughout time and space. Rose maintained she’d always had a talent for sleeping stubbornly.

    She was stubborn about almost everything and always wanted to protect people, especially the people she loved, it was why Tosh hadn’t told her about the theory she’d been working on for the last couple of weeks, now she had an answer that at once thrilled and terrified her. She’d raise it at breakfast- after the first or third cup of tea, nothing ever happened before the first cuppa!

     Toshiko was confident the cannon would work although it would probably be a particularly unpleasant way to travel, it was what they had and the universe was running out of time leading to a team philosophy of completion above perfection. If it functioned safely then they had to use it as no one knew how  long it might take to locate the Doctor and he was their last hope, it seemed too soon for the cannon to be ready but nothing was gained by delaying and much could be lost. Tosh knew that losing everything familiar was never any less painful but like Rose she kept moving until it seemed less like fleeing and more like a marathon with a finish line.

She didn’t have much to stay for here and Rose was worth following, even if she had to fight the Doctor for her, by all accounts he was a skinny streak anyway, Tosh slipped into a dreamless sleep for the first time in weeks, knowing finally that she had a choice not a sentence; time could kiss her ass.

 

 

  
    

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

   Toshiko observed Rose over the rim of her delicate teacup, she had been converted to drinking black tea but could never quite adopt Rose’s attitude to it, in fact tea was one of the things they had first bonded over in Torchwood’s coffee scented environment. She smiled slowly as her doubts evaporated with the steam. Rose hadn’t been herself this morning at all which was troubling, she wasn’t the type to brood and yet it surely was what she was doing, glaring at the mug (the snot-green one from Tony that she saved for bad days) and avoiding eye direct contact. That she was playing with her hair told Tosh whatever was on her mind was serious as she rarely did that now.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong love? It looks like you’re trying to make the cup explode and the tea is almost cool” Rose only ever drank it hot, cold tea was thrown out as Jackie had always had a house rule against reheating tea in microwaves.

“I spoke to Mum last night”, Tosh nodded an acknowledgement,

“About the cannon an’ the walls. She knew before I told her it was me goin’. It’s almost harder y’know now that she’s trusting me to fix this, I mean what if I don’t? What if I go an’ it doesn’t work or I can’t find ‘im? Or I find ‘im but not one who knows me or I get stuck forever in the void in the darkness but all on my own this time?” Tears stung her eyes and Tosh’s slender arms went around her.

 

“No. No Rose whatever happens you will never be alone, I promise that will not happen and the day after tomorrow wherever you land and wherever you go we will get there together. As ;pmg as I draw breath I will not let that happen.”

Rose sensed the earnestness in her partner’s voice and finally met her gaze reading nothing but honesty there, 6 years in Torchwood hadn’t turned her into a liar and she might just be the only one of them left. Yet she had just made a promise that simply wasn’t possible to keep unless…

“My god, you found a way to take two didn’t you! On that thing, you realise that it’ll make crashing the van looks like cruising in a porsche right? I mean I’ve been transmatted before and it was bad enough in one universe and one time. I don’t want you to risk it, I don’t want you hurt Tosh.”

 

Toshiko looked at her and saw raw desperation, Rose wanted her to go she just wanted Tosh to choose not to and stay safe. “ I know. It’s ready Rose, the cannon is finished and waiting. I’m going to do some fine tuning today but it’s complete and primed and I am coming with you. I could stay here alone but it wouldn’t lessen the risk, only restrict my usefulness, the length of one’s life does not define it’s value.

The cannon will carry two people and locks to DNA, it already holds yours and I’ve made my decision, you just need to accept it.” Tosh gave her hand a squeeze and on impulse Rose leaned in t o kiss her gently.

“You’re brilliant is what you are. Mum thought I should ask you and I didn’t know where to begin.I can’t reject you an’ don’t want to leave you behind it’s just that when you travel sometimes things just ...happen. Even if you fight ‘em y’know.” Tosh knew. Sometimes fighting wasn’t enough but sitting and waiting patiently without acting wasn’t an option either. The cybermen had taken her family with many others and fighting hadn’t saved them, Rose and the Doctor though had fought them and ended it. It was them she was joining and them that she was certain were the best chance the multiverse had.

 

“We’re off today, Pete said to spend it with Tony and Jackie, he wasn’t willing to risk her wrath for not giving you a proper day together. He can’t leave the office with us off but wanted to. He;s a good man Rose.”

“Yeah. He is.” Rose sipped her tea and grimaced going directly to the sink to empty the contents and turn on the kettle, she was all about the shades of grey now but today when it really mattered Pete Tyler was a good man.

It seemed that crises brought out the best in him and it was somewhat comforting that they seemed to have that in common despite their differences. Jackie had assimilated better than her daughter overall and had a habit of making wherever she was a home, mothering everyone and taking charge. She truly was uncrushable. It appeared to be a common trait in Tyler women.

It was wonderful to see her happy again and Rose was glad that she had seen her truly content and at peace before the time for her to leave had come, Rose had even seen her brother go to school recently.

 

“I’ll call Mum and let her know we’re coming, she enjoys being pre-warned now. A whole day though...y’know I think I might have a hypothesis for you to test, it’s quite argent really, I think we could get reliable results in the next hour if we begin experiments immediately.” Her slow smile had turned decidedly sensual as she leaned into Tosh.

“It does sound like that demands 

my undivided attention, I’ve a few theories of my own as it it happens but they require a willing subject..” Her hands tangled in Rose’s hair,

“You’ve found her.”

Nothing more was said for quite some time as the two immersed themselves in each other.

 

When Jackie opened the door to see them hand in hand she sighed in relief, it was always hard to watch a child suffer and be unable to help but even more so when they had seen such heartache as Rose had.

By their proximity and warmth she was certain the two had finally discussed their problems and reached a resolution, she just wished it didn’t tear at her heart so, there was no 

question of Rose staying and the lack of tension between the lovers confirmed to her mother that when she left Tosh would be going too. The stress that had been so evident the last time she had seen them together was gone and with it the strained atmosphere.  It pained her that she would be losing them both so soon but at least they had today.

 

It was  bittersweet, all of them trying to drink in the precious last moments together. Jackie tiramisu (which was the only ‘fancy’ dessert she’d ever really mastered) and brought out all of the photos she had of their time in the second universe, making the two promise to carry some with them. They had proper chips and Tyler tea, watched Westenders which Jackie still grumbled about not being quite like her old soaps and yet knew trivia of, there was Tony when he finished school who was thrilled to see his sister and auntie Tosh waiting next to his mum at the gates. It was a day that tried to fit in love and laughs to sustain them all for a lifetime to be spent apart; Jackie and Rose knew it was an act of kindness over sense on Pete’s part, or perhaps self preservation given his marriage to Jackie. Whatever the reason they were grateful for not being separated without a chance for any goodbyes.

 

They told Tony that Rose and aunty Tosh were going travelling on a very important mission that couldn’t wait and he sobbed bitterly when they explained they may not be back for a long time, finally calming when Rose placed in his hands a smooth, blue locked box from her bag that was made of no material he had ever seen and had his name engraved on the top with a card from the two of them. She held his hands and waited for the ragged breathing to calm, when it did she brush the tears from his cheeks and spoke softly to him.

“This is a treasure box Tony, for precious things. We started making it a long time ago to give to you when you were grown up but y’know, I think you’re already really big and brave so should have it now instead. It has lots of pictures of all our adventures, special things we found an’ stuff. Do you think you can look after it in a safe place?” Tony sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve then looking as grown up as any 6 year old could he nodded solemnly.”I promise I’ll look after it forever and not lose it or anything.” Giving her a quick hug he dashed upstairs with all the 

eagerness of a small boy trusted with something amazing and secret. None of the women could take their eyes off him until his bedroom door swung shut behind him, Rose didn’t want to think that it was the last time she’d see her brother instead forcing it down to focus on the fact that he was what she would be saving along with everything else. It felt surreal.

A blonde head appeared through the door again, “Um.. Auntie Tosh, can I still be big and keep the box if I cry sometimes? Cus Matthew at school says that if you’re brave it means you never ever cry, not even if you bleed.”

Silently cursing the ridiculous things that were told to young children Tosh smiled brightly and went to kneel next to him, “Of course you can, it was made for you as a gift and is yours. Sometimes looking at photos and things can even make you feel braver inside but don’t ever think that brave people don’t cry Tony. Your sister is brave isn’t she?” He nodded. Of course anyone who fought monsters or bad aliens was brave. “Well do you remember when we watched Beauty and the beast together and Rose cried?” He nodded again,

“So brave people do cry then don’t they.” Tony thought for a second then smiled properly at her.

“Thanks auntie Tosh, y’know you’re really clever and brave too mostly.”

Assured that no one would make him give up the box he disappeared round the door again.

 

One home cooked macaroni and a bedtime story later Rose sat crosslegged around the fire between her mum and Toshiko with a glass of good wine and a large quantity of chocolate. The fire was one of the things she did appreciate about the grand house her family now lived in, though a lot less grand than the one that cybermen had destroyed.

Jackie Tyler of the powell estate enjoyed the benefits of sudden wealth but had always been a practical woman at her core and waste irritated her. She found no value in leaving many rooms unused and employing staff as indicators of status more than purpose and had refused to change who she was. Though somewhat prone to drama she was protective, honest and unpretentious, Pete had found that his home ran much more smoothly under the new management and he no longer lost staff or contacts often.

She had raised Rose and put her first in everything, a sacrifice Rose had only in the past few years begun to realise the magnitude of, she had grown into the defender of the Earth but had first had a defender. Rose had learned people and sharpened her perceptions watching people come into their flat and ignore the kid in the background or watching her mum for cues and had built on it. It seemed wrong to think that they would never see one another again.

She watched the orange flames flicker higher, casting a warm glow over the room and rested her head on Tosh’s shoulder.

It was a gesture that allayed Jackie’s silent fears. Rose wasn’t going to be alone when she left, wasn’t losing a part of herself this time and the two of them seemed happy together, complete in a way that Rose hadn’t been since the Doctor. There was no doubt in Jackie’s mind that he had loved her in return but he had never been able to give himself the way almost all humans did, still she hoped he hadn’t been alone so long, it seemed unlikely that having fought to leave the universe together the girls would split over an ex and himself had never been much good at sharing! God it had been like watching a jealous 4 year old sometimes.

Rose reached for her mum’s hand without disentangling the other from Tosh’s elegant fingers.It was funny, she’d never been much of a hand holder before the Doctor, always the adventurous independent one, first to run and last to look back yet now she often found she grabbed the nearest hand as a reflex. She noticed the absence of someone else next to her when it was empty.

At the next lull Rose rolled over to rummage in her bag and find a much smaller box that held a gift from her and Toshiko, it was delicate and light pink in colour with a gilt rose embellishment on the lid. She turned and placed it in the palm of Jackie’s hand who murmured a thanks, she’d collected plenty of trinkets over the last few years but Rose wanted to give her mum something special before she left. Flicking the catch and  opening it made her throat close up as she saw the locket resting on velvet, etched with thorned rose and set with a pale rose crystal it opened to reveal two photos already inside of Tosh and Rose in the left half and Jackie and Tony in  the right“It’s beautiful sweet’heart”.  
It was too much and  as Jackie fastened it around her neck the tears began to spill over noiselessly and trickle down her cheeks. She embraced Rose and held on tightly.

 They sat like that for a long time soaking in every detail and committing one another to memory before Tosh reluctantly drew their attention to the late hour.

“I’m sorry love but it’s late, believe me you do not want to try transdimensional travel with a hangover and sleep deprived, we have to go now ok?”

There was a thick silence in the car on the way home, Tosh knew better than to interrupt Rose’s sulks too soon and both were preoccupied with what awaited them in the morning.

The last of the day's light faded and as a new day dawned the two defenders of Earth stepped up to the device and initialised it, a humming filled the lab  and people standing nearby looked grim as the women joined hands and closed their eyes to the light.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

The morning they had worked so hard towards finally arrived and it was time to say goodbye to the house that had been their own for the last three years, once the door closed it would all be property of Torchwood to be stored as happened to all the possessions of lost agents. They had taken a few items but it was illogical and impractical to take most of it. The TARDIS key hung around Rose’s neck on the same delicate chain the Doctor had given her so long ago and the photos they had sworn to take were tucked into a jacket pocket. WIth a deep sigh they shut the door and turned the key in the lock, the heavy ‘click’ seeming to emphasise the finality of the act, they women turned away from their old life hands linked and walked away without looking back. Always run and don’t look back. It was a lesson well learned, it protected them. If she was honest with herself Rose hadn’t looked back since ‘Run”, now wasn’t the time to start.

 

     The journey in passed in a haze, both silent as the enormity of what they were about to do weighed down upon them, words didn’t seem fitting and neither knew what to say in spite of being confident their decision was the right one. Rose and Tosh had reached the stage in their relationship where no words were needed to understand each other in difficult situations, it wasn’t like the Doctor’s telepathy or even Jack’s low level ability but it was more than sufficient.

Rose had rather strong reactions to telepaths anyway and disliked dealing with any she did not trust.

    When they drew up to the headquarters and turned off the engine Rose was struck by a sense of loss, since being stranded here she’d developed an odd sort of bond to her vehicles, anything really that enabled her to travel. Until Tosh she’d cared more about the car and van than she had about her flat, she had named them all and talked to them which had caused others to avoid travelling with her voluntarily, except Toshiko. She thought it was cute and had confessed to talking to her machines and tech often when she wasn’t being watched.

 

Rose’s legs began to feel like lead as she walked through the checkpoint and up to the labs, every step getting heavier until it felt as though she was wading through her mum’s porridge. A slight hand slipped around her own and gave it a squeeze.

“You are doing the right thing Rosie. There is no other choice, we are doing the right thing today and don’t ever doubt that. This isn’t abandoning anyone; we are giving them a chance to live. They deserve that, and so do we. So go! You are not alone.”

Rose smiled as it suddenly became easier to breathe and felt as though a fog had lifted from her mind.

“Thanks Tosh. You’re right, usually are.” She leaned in to kiss her softly.

“You know you don’t have to do this, you could stay an’ help here.” The look she directed at her partner was serious, almost pleading.

“Help how Rose? They don’t need me and you do, I made my choice a long time ago same as you.” This time she wrapped her arms around the usually indomitable woman,

“I’m scared Tosh. I shouldn’t be, I’ve done crazier things than this before an’ not been afraid, just done ‘em. It feels different this time, like somethin’s coming and I can’t stop it.” Tosh stroked her hair  gently,

“Well you never had me before did you? Rose, you are the bravest person I have ever known but you once told me that courage wasn’t an absence of fear but of knowing that fear and doing what you had to anyway and overcoming it. Today we are courageous Rose and we are courageous together. Whatever happens and whatever is coming we give everyone here a chance.”

Rose smiled, “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

Projecting an air of calm they did not feel the couple entered the last room they’d ever see in this universe and were stunned to see Jackie standing there, locket resting just below the hollow of her throat and face wet with tears.

“Mum! What..why are you here? It restricted an’ top clearance only.”

“You really thought I wouldn’t come an’ see off my only daughter? You’re getting as daft as himself you are! ‘Sides there has to be some advantages to bein’ married to the workaholic head of Torchwood, got a day pass so I did.” Jackie gave them a wink as her throat began to close.

“I Just came to say that I love you Rose, my Rose. Never forget that you are so very loved.” Jackie hugged her daughter tightly wishing she didn’t have to let go. It wasn’t fair, but it seemed that it never was. When they finally broke apart Jackie gave Tosh a quick hug and whispered to her, “Thank you love. You look after her for me, an’ look after yourself, we love you too. Whatever happens you’ve already saved my Rose.”

 

“I know I can’t be in the room sweet’earts but I’m allowed to stand guard outside they said, last time I can ‘elp you.” Jackie fled the room then leaving Rose with a tear sliding down her cheek and yet feeling oddly reassured, safer than she knew herself to actually be. She was ready. They were ready and the cannon was primed, she could feel the energy building as the hum became a bone rattling whine and her head began to throb, she held onto Tosh’s hand with more force than care as her vision blurred and went white. She felt the weight of her lover pull her down, or possibly up, she couldn’t tell and something subliminal stopped her from screaming, it shouldn’t be the last sound they heard from her, instead releasing a string of colourful curses collected from dozens of world as the world dissolved and fizzed around them.

Unpleasant way to travel was one hell of an understatement was the last cogent thought that flitted through her mind before everything went black.

 

Rose wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, it felt like she was underwater desperately trying to swim to the surface before the air ran out and just as she burst through the surface realised that something was very, very wrong. Her hand was cold. It was empty.

  


 

 


End file.
